Naruto the BnW God
by Tokikohime
Summary: This story is about a Naruto saved by a god of the Black and White. He will be very devout to his god as he grows and learns just what it means to be human, and a jinchuuriki. He will learn what his purpose in the world is, and how to best go about serving it before he can find his happiness. Any reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was cold and alone, laying in a back alley dying. He knew all of this, but he still held out hope someone would save him. That someone would hold him dear enough to notice he was not at his home asleep. Sadly, no one in the village he lived in did. As his life slowly slipped away, the Kyuubi desperately trying to keep him alive, a being heard him. A being unlike any other. As Naruto's world slipped to darkness, he heard a voice.

"**You are interesting boy. I think you will do just fine. Serve me well.**". Naruto himself did not register what this voice said, only that it had spoken. The KYuubi though, he had heard. And was interested. As consciousness slipped from the young uzumaki he felt a warmth explode through him. Normally the village would have picked up on the immense burst of chakra coming from the boy. But this was no normal circumstance. As Naruto's body healed itself, going rapidly from it's malnourished and severely weakened state to that of a young adonis, a necklace appeared on his chest. A gemstone, of mixed white and black, held together by a blueish flame serving as the actual necklace part.

The next day, Naruto woke up in that same alley, left completely undisturbed save some rats and birds that investigated the strange warmth in the alley before leaving. He noticed immediately something was different. Naruto was only six, but he knew when something was wrong. When something was different about himself. He felt stronger, healthier. He had more energy, and no longer had that perpetual tiredness in his body. He felt honestly refreshed.

Then he remembered, he was going to do the academy test tomorrow. To see if he would move up a year. He had training to do! He moved to the training ground as quickly as he could, moving far faster than he had thought he could. He stuck to the back alleys, wanting to see the cold and indifferent stares of the villagers this early. He managed to avoid each ninja he went near as well, none of them noticing his presence even once. Considering several of them were ANBU level, this should have set alarm bells ringing for the young Uzumaki, but he was simply excited about his speed.

Upon arriving to the training field he did some push ups to get his blood flowing. He noticed they were far easier, like he was weightless to himself. After the push ups he did some light jogging around the training field. After that was time for meditation. He found a nice quiet spot with decent shade and sat down, crossing his legs and assuming the position he had been taught by his instructors. He managed to find himself in a black void in what appeared to be no time at all, and yet felt like forever.

"**So you have come? I had thought you would play with your gifts for longer before coming before me, young one.**" A voice rang out through the darkness. It seemed to come from everywhere at once. Instead of feeling threatened as he might normally, he felt calm. It was as if the voice meant him no harm. Or, rather, the voice could hurt him if it wanted and there would be nothing the young boy could ever do to stop it.

"Who are you? What gifts are you talking about? Answer me 'ttbayo!" He might have felt healthier and calm, but he was still Naruto Uzumaki. He would never take anything lying down!

"**Who I am is of no consequence. But you may me Azuru. I am an old god. I noticed your pleas for help, and healed you. I gave to you the smallest shred of my power. It is now up to you to use it well. I wonder, what will you bring to the world? Ruin, despair, tragedy? Or perhaps, love and compassion?**"

"Azuru? That's a weird name! I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! And don't you forget it! I'm gonna be Hokage one day!"

"**Hokage? As in the leader of your home? That is a lofty dream, but not one unworthy of achieving. I look forward to watching your progress.**"

"Yeah! I'm gonna make everyone notice me!"

"**Notice you? Everyone? Would it not be better to make your loved ones notice you?**"

"Loved ones? What's that mean?"

"**The people you hold dear to you. The people you would not want to live without.**"

"Like Iruka-sensei?"

"**Yes, like him. You seek to become a strong shinobi. A ninja. Someone who lives in the shadows and murders for money.**"

"But that's evil! I just want to be Hokage, the guy that helps everyone!"

"**The Hokage is one of the greatest ninja in the world. He excels in everything I have told you. And more. It is no small feat to be Hokage. You must learn to give up innocence. Still, never let your light go out. You can be evil and still be good. Just like your necklace. The world does not exist without both light, and darkness.**"

"Light and Darkness? But Darkness is evil! Evil always loses!"

"**Not always. Allow me to show you what I mean.**" And with that, the darkness faded away, and the first lesson of many was began. Naruto watched whole worlds grow, and eventually die out. He watched the human race as it tried, over and over again to be good, but always fell prey to evil. He watched as many of those humans tried from the beginning to be evil, and eventually became the nicest people. He watched and learned that human nature was black and white. He stood there, watching and observing for what felt like hundreds of years. By the time it was over, he understood. He needed to accept darkness into his heart, and not fear it. He could not risk it consuming him either. He had to balance it with his light, no small task.

He went on that day to wander around the village, slowly letting his anger at the villagers come to bear. Instead of pushing it down and refusing to feel it as the Hokage and one of his friends had trained him, he let himself feel it. He let it stay just beneath the surface, his expression turning cold and indifferent in turn. As he did, he noticed for the first time the sheer malice locked away within him. He knew he would ask his new friend, his new god, about this malice, and just what it represented. He spent the evening trying to fall asleep, only to find he couldn't. The next day would come, and he would not feel tired at all. He would still feel just as invigorated as he did that morning. But his day would be a new experience, as he had school that day.

_**Read and review. This is a new story I came up with. I'm hoping to use writing this as a way to keep myself grounded as well. Life has gotten a bit hectic for me, gaining a wonderful new girlfriend and a new life. My depression that I've had for fifteen years now is gone, and I finally feel great but oh god am I ever busy. I can't work now, which annoys me, but I'm stuck on disability until I can work so I have hope for recovery. I accept all reviews, even flames. Just don't be surprised if I burn you back trying to understand your viewpoint! A goodnight everyone!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The academy was packed early into the morning. It always was. These young students, aged 6 and up, would be brought to the academy by their parents usually. They would be woken up, fed breakfast, and taken into the academy as early as five in the morning. These children would then spend the majority of their day there, learning what was important to know as a shinobi or kunoichi. The youngest ones would be taught history, and how to identify weapons for what they were. They would not be given practice weapons until the next year.

As Naruto was only six, he was a first year and so had never practiced with weapons. He was, like every other student in his year, taught the basics of the history of the village and why it was such a great village. He was taught the basic ideas behind chakra and given instructions for meditation. Unlike other students however, all his questions went ignored. His teachers did not care for him, and when he was picked on they never intervened. The bullying was not serious, just teasing and some occasional shoving or biting. Naruto had already learned he could even retaliate and the teachers would not punish him. Most of the real troublemakers had already learned to steer clear of him, as when they had complained to the teachers about him fighting back and hurting them in turn they were told it was their fault and to deal with it on their own.

The teachers had a reason for this. You see, they were ninja, and had already figured out how to use their disdain of Naruto Uzumaki to the advantage of the class, the school, and the overall ninja force. They would let Naruto learn to fight back on his own, teaching him that he is on his own and must come up with his own methods for solving his problems. They would also not punish him for doing so, but would punish the aggressor parties for instigating the incident when they had no real reason to do so, clan orders or not.

Thankfully, the clans themselves ignored Naruto's presence entirely, and the ones with heirs in his class fully agreed with the academies decision. The Civilian Council protested it upon learning it, but their protests went ignored by the shinobi.

The class Naruto was in was to be tested today, to see who had learned the most from their teachers and would be moving on to the next year, and who would be failed outright. There was no being held back a year in the academy. You either succeeded as a ninja, or died. It was a hated lesson learned by every ninja that went out on a mission. It was best to be taught early, so less lives were lost.

As the sun rose in the morning sky, lighting up the village in a brilliant yellow-orange the instructor ushered the class outside to begin the second stage of the academy First Year Test.

"Today class, you will be given wooden kunai and shuriken. Your one objective is to hit the dummy across the field. It is only ten meters away, but I have faith each and everyone one of you will still struggle with this. Use the theory you have been able to find in the library to try and improve your aim. This doesn't count for whether you pass or fail the test, it only shows which of you has talent in these fields. You may begin." The students had at first been scared, believing they would all have to try really hard to pass this. A few were still determined to pass this, if only to show off to their peers. Another small few were content to slack on this, not believing it necessary. Naruto was one of the ones wanting to pass this. Ordinarily he would want to do so to show off. But for some reason he just wanted to do really well. To prove he could do this, if only to himself.

Each student went in turns, throwing kunai first and shuriken second. Most failed with the shuriken, not landing anywhere near the dummy at all. Almost everyone did well with the kunai, however. It was pretty easy to hit the dummy with it from such a close range, though few hit anything that would normally be marked vital. When Sasuke Uchiha stepped up for his turn he tried mimicking his older brother, and his shuriken nearly hit the instructor when his kunai hit it midair. Needless to say, neither toy hit the dummy.

Sakura Haruno went next, being next in line. She hit the dummy with her kunai, hitting it in the chest. She then tried throwing the shuriken the same way she had thrown the kunai, resulting in the shuriken going between the dummies spread legs. Naruto was next, and managed to hit the stomach region with both toys. Not long after Naruto's turn the test was over and each student was ushered back inside for the next portion of the test.

The instructor stood before each of his students, a proud grin gracing his face. "Now, we shall see if you can unlock your chakra. If you cannot it's fine, you'll be better taught to do so next year. But if you can, it will give you an edge on your peers. You will get to practice to control your chakra more than the others."

He had the children then move into the meditative pose they had been taught, and began to let them sink within themselves. He watched over them for an hour, grading their written tests completed first thing that morning while he kept a close eye on them.

After that hour, he was ready to close the test when the first student unlocked their chakra, resulting in a small burst around them and slight blue glow for about a second. If he hadn't been a seasoned chunin he would have missed the glow. This student was Sakura Haruno. He had expected her to unlock her chakra before any other student in his class, having less chakra than all of them.

To give the rest of the class extra time, he went and fetched the scrolls Sakura would need to practice controlling her chakra and a few leaves from the tree outside. He then woke them all from their trance, being sure not to be loud of disruptive in doing so in case it resulted in a shock that trapped them within their minds. As they grew older and better refined their chakra control this would not be a problem, but as they were young now and actively trying to unlock their chakra it was a risk he was required by law to take into account.

He woke Sakura first and handed her the scrolls and leaves, telling her to read them as he moved to the next student. Naruto was the last student to be awoken, as he had the most chakra and with the Kyuubi within him it was risky to cause him a shock. He knew the ANBU team outside was keeping a close eye on him by now, and so gently woke Naruto. As he did so though, he had noticed Naruto's eyes radiating a deep blue light from them for a second as the young boy opened his eyes. He would have to report that to the Sandaime.

As the class got up and moving again, letting their bodies fully exit the meditative state, he spoke to all of them. "I am proud to be your instructor. After this summer break of two months, you will either be Second Year Students, and be one step closer to becoming a ninja, or you will be going to a normal civilian school to be taught all that a civilian needs to know to better serve the village. Even if you do fail this year's test though, you are not exempt from the contract you signed upon joining the academy. You will not sell out our secrets to any other village, for any purpose. To do is treason, and will be punished in the extreme. Am I understood? Good." With that, he sent the class out. He let them out about ten minutes late, but they had five extra hours to enjoy since the test took about four hours.

The next morning, NAruto received his notice from the academy. He had not passed the written part, and they had urged him to study more and ask the teachers for help understanding. A cookie cutter response that would get him nowhere ultimately. However, the teachers had looked at his chakra levels and other information gained from the testing and decided to pass him anyway. They would not let the jinchuuriki of the village not pass, even if he didn't have more chakra than the Hokage himself.

**This is chapter two done. Not quite as much as I had wanted written down, but oh well. Chapter three will come out whenever I get around to it, which should be soonish. **


End file.
